


Scars Still Bleedin' Oil

by grnidshrk



Series: Oil in my Veins and Blood in my Past [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Slash, character history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had laid there after the sex and as she traced the lines crisscrossing his body he spoke without her even prompting him to, telling stories about the more prominent ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Still Bleedin' Oil

Mia sighed as she finally made it to the top of Harry’s shop. Relaxing as she took a seat at the edge and let her legs dangle over the edge, she thought about the higher vantage points Brain had taken her to see during his time amongst them. She understood what and why he had done what he had. Just like she understood that while he and Dom got each other on some level, Dom didn't really understand Brian. Not in the way he thought he did.

They shared the love of the road, yes. But to Dom a quarter mile was his way of reminding him he was free from the cell he spent two years in, the cars were a way to bring him close to their father. To Brian it wasn’t just a quarter mile of freedom and memories of his father; to Brian it was freedom from his father, from the fate laid out before him when he never had a choice. Roman and the cars and the speed were all about the life he was never supposed to have, the freedom, and the feelings.

He was supposed to be an assassin, a murderer, another in a long line of them.

Being a cop was supposed to take him as far away from being his father as possible.

Their time together had been both brief and rather meaningless, romantically at least, but they were friends, even after all that had happened, but that was because she knew what he had been trying to do, what he had really been trying to do by being a cop. She remembered the dinner they had and as she divulged stories of her family, blood and not, she witnessed such a wistful forlorn expression crossing his face she could do nothing but ask about it later that night. At least it would have been the first question if it hadn’t been for all of his scars.

They had laid there after the sex and as she traced the lines crisscrossing his body he spoke without her even prompting him to, telling stories about the more prominent ones. Learning that a large majority of them were from what his father had taught him, were because of him, when he’d been around broke her heart a little. When she’d asked about what his father did to be so brutal and gone for the majority of his childhood he’d gone quiet.

So quiet; his eyes had a faraway look in them when he’d whispered the truth about his family the fear he’d be like his father eventually reflected in sad blue eyes, the fact that he had dragged his friend, his brother, with him clearly tore him up inside. Her heart had clenched knowing she’d been in bed with a man raised to have nothing but blood covering her hands, fear lancing through her before she could stop it. She knew right away he had felt it with the way he stiffened and then pulled away, a bitter wry smile pulled itself onto his face as he began to get up. She couldn’t help but pull him down, the surprise on his face making her heart clench in sadness this time instead of fear, and hold him.

The confusion he radiated made him feel even sadder and she couldn’t help but wonder where his mother was throughout all of this but she figured she could have been nothing more than one of those spineless women who did exactly as her husband said. She realized then that Brian was tying his hardest not to be his father, but at the same time he felt more at home amongst them than he did with the police force, proof being how much he told her. The knowledge that he’d been sent undercover to infiltrate her family stung, but that he had told her about that and himself showed how conflicted he was.

They both had known they couldn’t tell Dominic outright who and what Brian was, he would never have listened after that but no matter what might have been able to come up with Race Wars had thoroughly destroyed their chances of explaining it in a way that could be dealt with. They were lucky enough that Jessie had lived, if barely—it was still touch and go and would be for a few more months—but he was a live, and Vince had somehow been smuggled out of the hospital by Brian into an obscure hotel room until Dom could get to him before he went on the run himself.

Dom and the others didn’t really have to disappear, Brian had taken care of the evidence, but it was better safe than sorry. She really didn’t know how to explain to Dom and the others what Brian had done for them and why without them exploding at her first, she’d known before any of them and still so much pain had happened before they could stop it. Brian was family, and so was Rome through him when that got cleared up, but Brian was family now, at least to her. Now all she needed to do was get Dom to realize why he felt so hurt at Brian’s supposed betrayal.

Her family would be whole again one way or another; she’d make sure of that.


End file.
